A Variable-Air-Volume (VAV) system is a type of HVAC system that varies airflow that can vary temperature. Advantages of VAV systems may include, for example, precise temperature control, reduced compressor wear, lower energy consumption by system fans, less fan noise, and increased passive dehumidification.
However, VAV systems, such as a single-zone VAV system, cannot be controlled with a generic controller such as, for example, an electronic thermostat module. Such single-zone VAV systems only operate with an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) specific integrated controller or Building Automation Systems controller using communication protocols such as, for example, BACnet. As such, users of VAV type HVAC systems must use one of the aforementioned OEM specific integrated controller or Building Automation Systems controller. Exemplary systems and methods discussed herein provide users with an ability to utilize the features of VAV type HVAC systems using controllers other than the OEM specific integrated controller or Building Automation Systems controller.